The Daughter of Loki
by Roxanna123
Summary: Imagine you find out that your father is Loki. This is what happened to Randi and this is her adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Randi, Shannon, and Francis**

Randi sighed as she did her math homework.

Randi Jones was different than normal girls her age. She was very smart. So smart that she's taking senior classes as a sophomore. Instead of sitting with a group of friends and talking about crushes and makeup, Randi sits by herself with her only friend, Rachel. The most strange thing about her is that she loves to study mythology, especially Norse mythology. She was fascinated by it. Randi would read it at any chance she got.

Randi sighed again and put her head in her hands.

"Randi," her mom, Shannon called, "it's dinner time."

"Finally," she breathed, "an excuse to leave my desk and math work."

Randi's parents took her schooling seriously. She isn't aloud to do anything fun until her homework is done.

At the dinner table, Randi follows strict rules there as well. She suppose to sit up straight and not speak unless spoken to, and as well use her manners. Shannon said grace and made a motion to let her husband and daughter start eating.

"So Randi," her father, Francis, started.

Randi looked up from her food and looked at her father.

"How was school today?"

"Fine Father."

Francis sighed.

"Randi, there's something we need to tell you."

She looked at him in the eye.

Shannon took a deep breath.

"Someone very important contacted us today," Shannon said in a calm voice. "And he's going to come to visit."

"What's his name?" Randi asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Please understand Randi that we kept this from you to protect you," said Francis, taking a deep breath. "His name is Loki and he's your real father."


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Randi, Shannon, and Francis**

"My real father?!" Randi shouted, angrily standing up. "You mean to tell me I was adopted?!"

Shannon had tears rolling silently down her cheeks while Francis had his head down in shame.

"Yes," he said.

"How long were you going to keep this from me?!" Randi shouted again.

"Our plan was to tell you as soon you could understand," said Shannon, wiping away the tears. "But a note in the basket that we found you in asked us not to. Only when he came into contact with us could we then tell you."

Randi was shocked. She bowed her head so her long black hair could hide her face. And her tears.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," Francis whispered. "We wanted to tell you. Really we did. But we didn't tell you to honor your father's wishes."

"It was the least we could do," Shannon added.

Randi looked at her adopted parents with tear stained eyes.

In Asgard.

"What do you see?" Loki asked the gatekeeper.

"She knows," was all the gatekeeper said.

Loki bowed his head, tears running down his pale cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Randi," whispered Loki. "I'm so sorry."

Loki walked over to the wall and punched it as hard as he could.

"Prince Loki, you had no choice," said the gatekeeper. "Your decision to put her on Midgard was probably the best thing you could of done at that time."

"Look at the good that did," shouted the usually calm prince. "When I see her, she'll probably hate me."


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Randi, Shannon, and Francis**

Randi ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. All she wanted right now was to be alone. As tears ran down her cheeks, she sat down on her bed and thought about what her 'parents' had said. She felt hurt that her parents had lied to her. After sitting on her bed, thinking, for 30 minutes, Randi decided to read her mythology books.

It was 8:30 when her mother came up.

"Randi," she said, sitting down next to her, "I know you're angry with us but please try to understand that we only did it because it was what your real father had wished."

Randi put down her book and looked at her mother. Shannon was nearly in tears. Randi knew that this was hard on her and she only did it to protect her so she pulled her mother into a hug. Shannon was shocked at first but then embraced her only daughter.

"I'm so sorry Randi," Shannon whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Randi whispered back. "You were only respecting my father's letter."

Back in Asgard

"Heimdall," Loki called, walking up to the gatekeeper, "can you check on Randi for me please?"

The gatekeeper nodded.

"She and her mother are talking and hugging."

Loki sighed.

"You are hoping to have a relationship just like she has with her mother and father," said Heimdall.

"Yes, I am," Loki answered.

Then, Loki teleported to his father's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Odin called.

Loki entered after a couple seconds and took a deep breath.

"Father, I have something to ask you about."


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Randi, Shannon, and Francis**

"Alright, Loki," said Odin, getting up from his desk, "what is it?"

"Father, I need some advice," said Loki, sitting on Odin's bed.

"On what?" Odin asked.

"On raising a child," Loki answered after a bit of hesitation.

"Raising a child?" Odin said in confusion.

"Yes, you've raised 2 children and I need to know what to do," said Loki.

Odin took a deep breath and sat down next to his youngest son.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly how to take care of a child," he started, "but what I can tell you is that you should follow your instincts."

"Can you tell me anything else?" Loki asked after letting the info sink in.

"Go ask your mother," said Odin, turning back to go to his desk. "She knows more about this then I would."

Loki looked at Odin strangely but turned to go see his mother. Fortunately, his mother wasn't doing anything important so she had all the time in the world to explain some things to him.

With Randi

Randi was listening to her friend Rachel talk as they went to their gym class.

"So my brother said that you can come with us to go hiking if you want to," said Rachel as they enter the locker room.

"I think I'll pass," Randi muttered.

They changed into their gym clothes and went up to the gym to sit and talk for a bit.

"Why?" she asked.

"My parents and I are expecting someone," Randi answered.

"Dinner party?" Rachel asked.

"Something like that," said Randi.

"Who's going to come?"

"My real father."

"You were adopted?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Randi was going to respond but the teacher came up and started the class.

Later, at home

Randi was sitting on her bed, reading a book when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called.

It was her father.

"He's here," said Francis.

Randi nodded and got up. She followed Francis downstairs to their living room and saw a man that looked like he was in his mid twenties sitting down in one of the chairs. Randi guessed that that was Loki. Her real father.

"Randi," said Loki, standing up.


End file.
